


The Birthday Surprise

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, this is a part of a bigger au but that's not important, your typical ego content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Jack wants to throw Anti a party.The other egos don't like that idea as much as he does.





	The Birthday Surprise

"Why are we even doing this? He'd put you in a coma and you woke up not long ago, or have you forgotten?"

Jack frowned, ordering Henrik to stick the candles into the cake without gracing his questions with any response. A small flash of pink caught his eye after a while and he eyed Marvin, who gave him a sheepish smile in return.

Everyone was busy. It was one of the egos' birthday, after all. Despite Anti not being too popular among his brothers, the Irishman wanted the Glitch to enjoy the day. Jack knew the knife freak may not be too fond of the idea of a surprise party, but he still wanted to try.

Henrik wasn't wrong - Jack clearly remembered how Anti hurt him, and how he had to spend a couple of months in the hospital. But there was one more thing Jack couldn't forget. When he woke up, Anti was the first one to know. Apparently, the Glitch visited him every single day, hoping he could apologise soon. And the expression Jack had seen on the ego's face was the most painful one the Irishman had ever seen.

Because of what he'd done, Anti was ostracised by his brothers. Bullied. Ignored. Hell, even nearly kicked out of the house temporarily. So when Jack forgave him, the Glitch just… broke down. He cried silently into his creator's shoulder, and it was the only moment of weakness he'd ever show.

That was why Anti deserved the party. Even if no other ego could understand, even if Jack was met with constant disapproval, he wanted to do something nice for the Glitch. And so Schneeplestein was responsible for getting the cake, Marvin would use his magic to enhance the surprise element with flashes and bursts of confetti, Jackieboy Man would put up the decorations, Chase would insist he sang the Happy Birthday song (even though they all were supposed to sing) and JJ… Well, JJ wanted to hold a cake. He was pretty much the only one not holding a grudge against Anti, smiling innocently as ever.

When everything was ready, they hid behind the couch in the living room in the darkness.

"Great. So now we wait here for god-knows-how-long?"

"I told you, I sent him to the grocery store just for a pumpkin," Jack sighed at the Doctor's question.

"A pumpkin? What the hell for?" The superhero asked.

"Told him we'd use it in the pumpkin carving video."

"Dude, Halloween is three weeks away! The pumpkin will rot by that time!" Marvin cut in.

The Irishman hushed them all in when he caught the sound of the door handle moving. The Glitch walked in, cursing under his breath about the darkness in the house. Chase shuddered, spotting the faint green glow of one of Anti's eyes. They all knew the emerald shine meant that the Glitch could see perfectly in the dark, and once he muttered "what the fuck", they guessed he must've seen the decorations.

Jack stood up first with a jump, his loud voice resembling a scream more than singing. All the other egos followed shortly after and the room burst in colours with Marvin's magic.

During the entire minute they were singing, Anti was standing with a dumbfounded look on his face, clutching the pumpkin he'd bought closely to his chest. After their horrible birthday song came to an end, and he was approached by the mute ego holding a cake with two candles, Anti repeated the curse, a bit louder.

"Excuse me, what in the name of everloving fuck is going on?"

"It's your birthday, you moron!" Schneeplestein was faster than Jack, obviously throwing that insult in for no other reason than out of spite.

"My… what?" Anti narrowed his eyes, inspecting the cake. "As far as I'm concerned, you all were just yelling random sounds."

Jack was the only one who laughed at the joke, and he gently punched the Glitch on the shoulder.

"Come on, don't be like that! Make a wish already!"

Anti kept staring at the candles for a while before smiling madly and pulling a knife out of the pumpkin (why the hell had he stuck it there in the first place?!) to cut the cake in half. No one noticed how or when, but by the time the blade met the frosting, the candles were already out. The Glitch then dropped the pumpkin to the floor and grabbed a handful of one of the halves to stick it into his mouth.

Other egos made sounds of disgust and disappointment, only Jack was still laughing at Anti's antics.

"Ye, haffy birffay to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the only way to revive me is to remind me about my child's birthday. I have absolutely no time to write lately so I'm glad I managed to squeeze this one out at least.
> 
> Come over and say hi on my blog, [**mantianti** on Tumblr!](http://mantianti.tumblr.com/)


End file.
